


Writing My Way Into Your Heart

by Blaneysbabygirl12 (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alex reads smutty fanfiction about himself, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, NASCAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Blaneysbabygirl12
Summary: The number one rule in writing NASCAR fanfiction, is to never tell the driver.  Ella Jean knows that, she knows better than to tell Alex Bowman, her favorite driver, that she has a super popular fanfic called The Rise and Fall of Mr. Bowman about him.  Just, her fingers slipped during a Q&A and now she's linking him to the very story she's put her heart and soul into.Ella expects Alex to run away and to never speak to her again, but instead, he becomes so invested in the story that he needs more... more of Mr. Bowman and Rose, and more of Ella Jean.As Ella continues writes the love story between two fictional characters, she can't help but wonder if this was the beginning of hers.Was it that simple?
Relationships: Alex Bowman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

__

_"Yes, what?" Rosalie looked up to where her Master stood towering over her naked body, ready for his taking.  
_ _"Yes, Master Bowman." He smiled down, licking his lips like he couldn't wait to devour her._

_Master Bowman kneeled over Rosalie, double checking to make sure the knots were tight around her wrists and ankles before settling between her legs. Her pussy was glistening with anticipation; it took all he had to not plunge deep within her, to feel that tightness around his cock. He wanted to go slow tonight, to make her come undone on his tongue and to have her wrists and ankles red from pulling on the restraints._

_She was all his and no one else's._ _  
_

_"Is Baby ready for Master?"  
_ _"Yes, Master Bowman." Rosalie's breath caught in her throat as she answered him. Master Bowman bent down, his tongue slipping through her folds, licking against her tiny nub of pleasure. His mouth enclosed around her clit, sucking until he felt it twitch against his tongue, a small evidence of an orgasm filtering throughout her body._

_Master Bowman smiled against her inner thigh, loving the small moans escaping Rosalie's mouth. He commanded her to stay quiet as he was tying her up, wanting nothing but the sounds of skin on skin filling the room when he fucked her._

_"I want you to taste your orgasm, taste how sweet and salty you are on my tongue." Rosalie watched as Master Bowman climbed up her body, his hard cock lightly brushing against her already sensitive clit. The reaction caused her eyes to close and her mouth to open, Master Bowman immediately capturing her tongue.  
_ _"Mmm," she moaned, chasing her Master's mouth as he pulled away smiling. Her heart did a little flip in her chest as his deep sea eyes pierced hers._

_She was falling, not for her Master, but for the small appearances of Alex that would peek out during moments of intimacy. Alex Bowman and Master Bowman were not the same person, and more than anything, she wanted to be with Alex._

_"Rose, look at me." The hard facade of Master Bowman was gone when she met his eyes; this was Alex, the man she truly wanted to be with._

_Alex held her gaze as he lined up his cock at her entrance before oh so slowly..._

»»——⍟——««

My phone buzzed on the desk beside me, breaking me out of the writing trance I was in. I quickly glanced at it and laughed, "speaking of the devil." It was a tweet from Master Bowman himself.

  
 **_@AlexBowman88:_ ** _Hey guys! About to go live on HMS.com. Got the winning diecasts in from Chicagoland, just signing some for a few lucky fans!_

I quickly clicked on the link for the livestream and set my phone up beside my laptop so I could continue writing my fanfic. It was crazy how a small conversation with a friend could lead to a new pet name for Alex and suddenly I'm writing a crazy fanfic of how a Dom/sub fall in love with each other. I know this troupe is popular, but how could I _not_ write it about our beloved Alex Bowman? I mean, look at him; he's tall, he has the most perfect hair, hazel eyes that look into your soul. That raspy voice that makes you melt the moment he says hi. And don't even get me started on that smirk he does.

I swear, he can melt your panties with just one look.

HMS.com loaded and up popped the familiar face of Alex and his PR guy. "Hey guys, taking some questions. So pop on over to the comment section and send them in!" Alex smirked at the camera and I swear my heart leaped.

My eyes trailed over to the comments, watching the questions roll in. This was rare, Alex never does, live streams or Q&A's. Rarely he does anything on a whim like this if it isn't in his schedule already.

Alex's PR guy started to rattle off some of the questions that had to do with the stupid stuff I wasn't interested in. Truth be told, I knew everything about his racing career and most of what goes on in his personal life (I promise, I am not a stalker, just a very... attentive fan). I stared at the screen as Bowman started to fanboy about the latest i Prevail album when it really hit me.

This video was _live_.

My heart was in my throat when I realized _I_ could ask him something in hopes that he'll answer.

I pressed the screen, the cursor coming to life with a steady blink. "Should I?" I don't know, what should I say? Everyone was asking him the same questions, 'what's your paint scheme?', 'when do you think you'll ever race on dirt?', lame racing questions everyone asks. "Okay, Ella, you can do this." Talking to myself seemed like the only pep talk I needed because I found myself typing up a question.

_What's your favorite track?_

Ella. _Why?_ You know his favorite track is Kentucky? WHHHY did you ask that? I sighed, annoyed with myself because this boy has me tongue tied and my brain can't function clearly when I see him.

Annoyed, I glanced back at my fic thinking I should just continue writing this chapter instead of paying attention to the clusterfuck of this Q&A. The cursor continued to blink up at me when a crazy thought crossed my mind.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I picked up my phone and began to type again. The moment I pressed send, I immediately regretted it because his PR guy started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Alex stopped signing and looked towards the camera.  
"EllaJean88 wants to know if you've read any fanfiction written about you." My heart stopped beating in my chest and I suddenly forgotten how to breathe.  
"Wait, what?" Alex tilted his head and laughed.

I wanted to die.

"There's fanfiction about me?" I typed back a response.  
"EllaJean88 says yes, it's very popular on a few websites."  
Alex smiles, "do you write fanfiction about me, Ella?" I squealed when he said my name, no lies there, and that smile of his! UGH. Just kill me already!  
"No comment." Both Alex and his PR guy laughed.  
"Well, I might have to look into this."  
 _Please don't!_ I typed back. Alex just shook his head and went back to signing his diecasts with a huge grin on his face.

I didn't say anything else for the rest of the Q&A, already floating on cloud 9 for Alex saying my name and him answering my question. Pretty sure mentioning fanfiction to him was a very bad idea, but hopefully he forgets. I hope both of them forget, but I have a sinking feeling they won't.

*fingers crossed*


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to my phone chirping like crazy. I always forget to put it on silent when I go to sleep, and it doesn't help that I'm always crawling into bed late at night with utter exhaustion from binge watching Outlander - knowing full well I shouldn't because I have to adult and work the next morning. I blindly reached for my phone, peeking one eye open as I swiped my notifications down from the menu and put it on silent, then I groaned, realizing my alarm goes off in 5 minutes. I might as well get up for the day then!

I glanced at whoever was tweeting, smiling when I saw Alex's face and cursing him for waking me with his nonsense tweets, most likely about memes. I pressed on his face, not waiting for the tweet to load and went straight to his profile.

Odd.

There wasn't anything there except for the link to his livestream... from yesterday. "Holy shit." I immediately sat up in my bed and covered my mouth when I saw the familiar _FOLLOWS YOU_ in gray beside his name. I couldn't believe it! He was following me, but wait, how? I hardly tweet him, which means he remembered my screen name from yesterday.

I clicked on my Twitter notifications and saw _Alex Bowman followed you._ But why did I get a bunch of tweets from him if there's nothing else but that in my notifications?

"Oh my God."

In my sleepy state, I didn't notice the little bubble next to my direct messages stating I have 6 unread ones. My heart was pounding loudly as I clicked it and there, in the midst of my other friends, was Alex's face smiling back at me.

Alex fucking Bowman sent me a direct message.

_Alex: Um. Hi. =)  
_ _Alex: I hope this isn't weird, but I remembered your sn from the chat yesterday & fanfiction?  
_ _Alex: Really?  
_ _Alex: Why would anyone want to write about me anyways? There's nothing special about me._

Oh Alex, you're so much more than just "special". You're smart, hardworking, adorable, and I would let you fuck me on the hood of your car in a heartbeat.

_Alex: I'm very intrigued if you're willing to share...  
_ _Alex: Thanks for being a fan - and nice profile pic ;)_

I screamed and dropped my phone on the bed. My profile picture was of me at a race last year, standing in front of the 88 pitbox wearing extremely short shorts, cowboy boots and a very revealing Alex Bowman tank top.

_He liked my profile picture._

EEK!

I fell back against my pillows trying to calm myself down because all I wanted to do was sequel and have a proper fangirl moment. Alex remembered my username AND that I mentioned fanfiction. It makes me wonder why he waited so long to message me? Well, the question really should be whether or not I should send him my story or not?

I picked up my phone and brought the messages back up. My heart was pounding loudly as I pressed the screen to respond.

_Ella: Good morning, Mr. Bowman_

I pressed send not realizing what I just said, and oh my god! Let's just hope he thinks I'm being formal or something.

_Ella: It is totally weird that you remembered my sn, but I'm pretty sure it's even weirder that I may, or may not, have a huge story written with you in mind.  
_ _Ella: ( & for the record, give yourself some credit, you seem like a really nice guy)  
_ _Ella: I don't think it would be a good idea to link you. You'll end up getting a restraining order against me.  
_ _Alex: Humor me  
_ _Alex: Please?_

How could I say no to Alex when he says please?!

_Ella: Promise me you won't tweet it, or share it with anyone else?  
_ _Alex: I promise.  
_ _Alex: I also promise I won't block you or anything.  
_ _Ella: I'm still not sure... I mean, how do I even know I'm sending it to you and not someone on your account that was with you yesterday?  
_ _Alex: Does this convince you?_

I waited a moment to see what Alex was going to do. I was wary about sending my story to him. No one in the NASCAR community, that I know of, was aware of the small knit of fans who wrote fanfiction about the drivers or crew chiefs. There was a silent code of conduct that basically said _do not send these stories to the person they're about_. And here I am, about to break that rule.

_Alex: [picture]_

Alex sent a selfie of him lying shirtless in bed. He held up his iPad showing our conversation on the screen. There was no way he could fake that.

_Ella: I, um...  
_ _Ella: Shit.  
_ _Alex: haha now do you believe me?  
_ _Ella: Yes.  
_ _Alex: Will you send me your story now?  
_ _Ella: No.  
_ _Alex: [picture]_

He fucking sent me a picture of him pouting.

Pretty sure my clit just twitched.

_Alex: Pretty please?  
_ _Ella: I think you were put on this earth to kill me.  
_ _Alex: Is that a yes?  
_ _Ella: Oh, Mr. Bowman, you have no idea what you're asking, but yes.  
_ _Alex =D_

I logged into the website that hosts my story, going immediately to _The Rise and Fall of Mr. Bowman_ and copied the link. The story takes place 10 years in the future, Alex was the most sought-out and most popular driver on the NASCAR circuit. Rosalie, the heroine in this story, scored the deal of a lifetime landing a job as Mr. Bowman's personal assistant, the only thing is, the job also meant she would be his submissive.

She never thought twice about it.

Rosalie's and Mr. Bowman's relationship on and off the track began to merge, and before Alex knew it, he was falling for Rosalie, but as he fell, so did his racing career. Could she love Alex for him, and not as her Master? Could he ever bounce back after losing everything on the track?

These were the questions I kept asking myself while trying to wrap up this story. I never meant for it to get a following or for it to become a huge fic with 30 some chapters that I update religiously when the checkered flag waves.

So I was a little hesitant when I copied the link into the chat to Alex, and when I pressed send, I felt extremely insecure and wanted to delete everything.

_Ella: I don't expect to hear from you after one glance at this, so, thanks for the follow <3_

I exited out of Twitter and put my phone on silent. The excitement I felt earlier when I saw he followed me, was now replaced with embarrassment and guilt.

He's going to think I'm a freak.


	3. Chapter 3

** Alex's POV **

"I highly doubt that, Ella." I shook my head at what she just said and smiled as I clicked on the link to this fanfic of mine. I honestly don't get why someone would do this.

The page loaded, _The Rise and Fall of Mr. Bowman_ by _BowmansBabyGirl88_ stared back at me. The story was rated Mature with over 5,000 hits and already up to 50,000 words.

_Hi! So, this is a bit ridiculous and I have no idea why I'm even writing this >.< Blame Amelia24 for calling Alex "Mr. Bowman" one day and of course my mind went to an image of him standing over me while I was tied up in bed and oops! This story started to write itself._

_Be a babe and leave some love!_

_**_

_Rosalie stared down at the contract in front of her and then back up to the dark gray eyes staring intently at her. "Just one signature and all of it is yours." Her heart sped up as she slowly penned her name along the dotted line._

_The contact she just signed was not only to become the personal assistant to Alex Bowman, famous race car driver, but it was also to become his submissive. He was now her Master, or Mr. Bowman, in formal settings._

_Mr. Bowman's hand slipped below the table they were sitting at in the dimly lit restaurant downtown Charlotte. "You belong to me now, Rose," he purred in her ear, "and when we get back to my place," his hand trailed down between her legs, "this is mine." Mr. Bowman teasingly slipped a finger beneath the satin fabric of her panties before bringing them back to his mouth for a taste._

Shit.

I skimmed over the chapter, slowing down to read a very explicit sex scene, completely shocked at how detailed everything was. I wasn't sure what to think of this, honestly, but it was fucking hot

I read some of the comments - shocked to see there were a few who have never even heard of NASCAR before but suddenly felt compelled to watch a race or two. Some even confessed that this is was the best fanfiction they've read and wishes that Mr. Bowman would just confess his feelings to Rosalie so things can turn around for him.

I downloaded the story onto my phone so I could read it throughout the day, still unsure of what to think, but every spare moment I had was spent silently encouraging Rosalie to just make the initial move and tell me, well, story me, how she felt.

_"Alex, look at me!" Mr. Bowman placed his helmet on the hood of his car and stood with his back towards Rosalie. He made no move to turn around. "Fine. Be a coward!" Tears started to stream down her face as her voice broke. "I'm done, so done. If you can't face me and the feelings you have for me, there's no reason why I should stay. I can't be with someone who--" Rosalie's words were cut off as Alex's lips crashed against hers - kissing away her tears and her worries._

_"I love you, Rose, I've loved you for so long, maybe even the moment I laid eyes on you. I was just," Alex sighed and smiled, "please tell me I'm not too late?" Rose's answer was to pull him into a kiss, twisting their bodies so she was leaning over him on the hood of the car._

_Alex's hands were fast; discarding her shirt and bra, wasting no time capturing her breast with his mouth._

"Whatcha reading there, Alex?" I quickly locked my phone and looked up into the prying eyes that belonged to William Byron. A bunch of us were at the track tonight to shoot a commercial for NASCAR. There was nothing to do besides sit around and wait until they needed us.  
"Um, nothing. Just Twitter stuff."  
"Sure, okay, it's a girl, isn't it?" Byron nodded his head like he knew.  
"I, kinda?"  
"What do you mean, kinda? It is, or it isn't. That smile on your face say it is." The smile on my face meant a lot more than that. I may, or may not have replaced Rose's name in the story with Ella's, which was not weird at all for not even talking for more than a few minutes.  
"Yeah, I started to talk to some chick on Twitter. Weird how things happened, really."  
"Nice. She from around here?"  
"Yeah, I think she is."  
"Ask her out."  
"I don't know. Still figuring out if she's one of those weird fans or not."  
"I think if she's putting a smile on your face, she's not weird. Wellllll...." Byron drawn out with that stupid accent of his, "if she likes you, she's weird." I pushed his shoulder. "Ask her out, what's the harm of that?"  
"Yeah, maybe I'll invite her to a race or something."  
"Good. It's about time you got laid." I flicked him off as he walked away.

**

**Ella's POV**

"Ella! Open your door!" I looked up from my laptop, completely immersed in my story to notice how late it was getting. "Ella! C'mon, I know you're in there."  
"I'm coming!" I opened my door only for my friend Amelia to shove her phone in my face.  
"What is this?"  
"Nice to see you, too!" I backed up and took the phone from her.  
"Please explain to me why Alex tweeted you and you didn't tell me?!"  
"I, what?" I looked at her and she just pointed at her phone. That's when I noticed his tweet.

_**@AlexBowman88** : Shout out to @EllaJean88 for hooking me up with something good to read while I kill some time between commercial shoots!_

"Holy fuck." I covered my mouth and stared at her phone before I looked up at her. "Holy fuck."  
"What did you do, Ella?"  
"Oh, my God! He read my story."  
"Wait," she held her up hands, "story? As in, Mr. Bowman?" I moaned and fell onto my couch with my head in my hands.  
"He did a live Q&A yesterday and I just happened to mention fanfiction and then he messaged me and I gave him the link thinking he'll never want to talk to me again and oh my God!"  
"Wait, this all happened and you didn't tell me?"  
"Sorry! I was so embarrassed that I just turned off my phone and then I got lost track of time until you showed up. Amelia, he read my story!"  
"Where's your phone?" She got up and went to my desk and returned with my laptop and phone and hand. "Get on Twitter, see if he's said anything else." I logged on, looking at my replies and seeing a bunch of fans asking what he's reading. I seriously hope he keeps his promise and doesn't link my story. I would die... and then I'll haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Shit, El, look at your DM's!" I cringed when I noticed that Alex sent more messages after the ones from this morning.  
"Read them for me, I can't." I watched as Amelia scrolled through my phone, smiling and biting at her cuticle.  
"He said he liked the story. Like, really likes it. He asks where the inspiration came from and how you got into writing."  
"So he doesn't hate me," I said in relief.  
"Definitely not, especially since he wants your number."  
"What!" I ripped my phone out of my hands and there it was, Alex asking me for my number and hoping things won't be weird between us since I shared one of my secrets with him. "What do I do?"  
"You give him your number! Gosh, Ella! This is a dream come true. You wish all the time he would notice you and then when he does, you ask me 'what do I do'. You give him your number, and ask him when you can suck his dick!" I left out a booming laugh that resulted us both in tears.  
"C'mon, let's go out, I'm starving."

As I went back to my room to change into something more presentable, I quickly shot Alex a message with my number and a kissy face. I still wasn't sure about this, but he's still talking to me, so I will take it.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few weeks have been a complete whirlwind; my life turning in a direction I never thought possible. Ever since that night I gave Alex my number, we haven't stopped talking.

At first it was little texts here and there, but then as Alex got further into the fanfic, he started to ask me what was going to happen between Mr. Bowman and Rose. It was so hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that Alex Bowman was talking to me AND he was enjoying my fic. I honestly thought I would have run him away, but if anything, this brought us even closer.

Then one night, my phone rang. "I needed to hear your voice." I could hear how upset he was. "I had a horrible race and just, Ella, you're the only person I want to talk to right now." I melted at his confession.

We ended up talking the whole night after I was able to calm him down and distract Alex from the race. We talked about everything under the sun then, just growing closer and closer to each other.

I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Alex and I were even talking, but somehow, he makes my life so much _more_ now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't falling for him, because I was.

I don't know when it happened exactly, but it was somewhere between the late night phone calls and the stupid memes he sends me throughout the day when I'm at work. He was the first thought I have in the morning and the last one I have at night.

I glanced at the clock and cringed, it was almost 2 am and I was still up texting Alex. Truth be told, I'd lose sleep if it meant I could talk to him.

_Me: Alex, I should be sleeping! Stop sending me cute pictures of yourself. I have work in the morning Mr. Racecar driver.  
_ _Alex: So do I  
_ _Me: Yeah cuz flying out to the racetrack is work.  
_ _Alex: It's work related... =P  
_ _Me: Please put your tongue away, Sir._

Alex quickly sends me a picture of him sticking his tongue out seductively and I groaned. He has no idea what this does to me. There's no doubt that we've been flirting with each other here and there, but tonight felt a little different and I needed him to know how much that turned me on.

I just hope that doesn't scare him away. We haven't talked about anything sexual beyond my fic, so this for sure would be a make or break moment.

_Me: You have no idea what that tongue of yours does to me.  
_ _Alex: Good?_

I decided to fuck it. I needed this man to know how much he turns me on. I opened my camera, flipped it to selfie mode, snapped a photo of my lips caught between my teeth with my nipples hard underneath a see through tank top I was wearing. It was also clear where my free hand was.

_Me: More than...  
_ _Alex: Are you...?_

I replied with another photo, my hand underneath the waistband of my shorts. It was very visible that my hand was in between my legs. I held my breath as I waited for his response and then smiled when my phone rang.

"Like what you see, Mr. Bowman?" I answered.  
"Ella," he sighed, I could hear rustling in the background and I knew he was getting comfortable in his bed, "why are you being a tease?" I laughed, hearing the strain in his voice.  
"Hey, you're the one that sent me the picture in the first place."  
"I highly doubt my tongue is the reason for this."

I smiled, and gave a little hum. "Not the _only_ reason. I may have also just finished writing a sex scene that felt like I was the one being fucked and not my characters."  
"Shit," he breathed into the phone. "Are you, um, are you still touching yourself?" Alex's voice was low and breathy. It made me wish he was here with me instead of on the phone.  
"Yes," I whimpered, flicking my fingers against my clit, "does Mr. Bowman approve?"  
"Ella," he moaned, "you have no idea what that does to me." I bit my lip, liking this turn of events.  
"Tell me."  
"Read me what you wrote tonight," he said instead. I could feel myself blush, I wasn't sure if I could.  
"I, um."  
"I want to hear your sultry voice reading about Mr. Bowman fucking Rose, all the while you touch yourself, can you do that for me, baby?" My body reacted instantly at the charge in his voice. I knew if he kept talking like this I would come.  
"I'm not going to last that long, Alex."  
"Shit, Ella, tell me what you're doing."  
"I'm wishing these fingers were yours, Mr. Bowman," I whispered, "I'm so wet."  
"Fuck" Alex moaned.  
"I have 2 fingers in my pussy; I wish they were your cock." I closed my eyes, imagining Alex in between my legs, wishing more than anything that he could fuck me. "Are you touching yourself?" I asked, I needed to know.  
"Yes, I'm so hard," he moaned, "pretend I'm there, Ella. My lips on your neck, my fingers trailing down your side, and my cock deep in your pussy, going in and out as fast as I can." I trembled at his whispered words, his voice low and demanding.

Alex's breath hitched as he created a scene in my head; his lips on my skin, his fingers digging in my hips as he fucks me deeply. _Right there_ , I'd murmur in his ear, pulling on his hair tightly, _fuck me harder_.

He let out a loud moan, and that was all I needed to send me over the edge. My legs started to shake around my fingers. Alex's name fell from my mouth loudly, a name that was all too familiar on my tongue.

"Ella," he groaned, "fuck, I'm going to come."  
"Cum for me, daddy," I breathed into the phone. He was silent for a moment, and then a deep resounding groan filled my ears. It sent another wave of pleasure through me, causing my toes to curl.

It was the hottest thing I've ever heard.

"I wish I was with you right now," I confessed, and then immediately bit my tongue for saying it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."   
"Really? And don't be sorry. I like that you wish that. I wish I could be there with you, too. I've been wanting that for a while now but I've been too scared to say it." My heart was pounding so fast in my chest at his confession. "I wasn't sure where your head has been in regards to us."

_Us._

"Alex," I cooed, "first and foremost, I'm a fan of yours, on and off the track. It was so easy to like you as a racecar driver; you're passionate and hard working, sexy as hell," he laughed when I said this, "but then I met the man behind the firesuit. The man who's funny, caring, loving, goes out of his way to make my day better by sending me stupid memes."  
"Heyyyy, they're not stupid!"  
"Shush! I'm talking here."  
"Sorry, zipping it!"  
"Anyways, you don't have to do any of that. You don't have to talk to some fangirl because she writes smutty fanfics about you, but you do, Alex, you do so much for me and how could I not fall for you? But I am, I'm falling so hard and I pray that you feel the same way."  
"Ella," Alex sighed, "do you really feel that way about me?"  
"I wouldn't sacrifice my sleep if I didn't." Alex just laughed and gah! I never wanted to stop hearing that.  
"My girl and her love of sleep."

_My girl._

A rush went through me when he said that.

"I need to see you, Ella. I don't know why we waited so long, but I need to see you."  
"When?"  
"The race at Charlotte, next weekend." After a beat of silence, he whispered, "stay with me."  
"You'd want that?" I was shy all of sudden even though I just confessed my feelings for him.  
"I've wanted you by my side ever since that first night I called you. I'm past the point of falling for you, Ella, I want you and only you. So yes, I want you to stay with me at the track. I want to _finally_ get the hands on the girl that's been driving me crazy for the past few weeks. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

I glanced at my laptop where it sat, waiting for me to continue the story of Mr. Bowman and Rose and how they're destined to fall in love and wondered it it was as simple as that -- fate bringing two people together because I decided to write a stupid little story that was floating around in my head.

"Then I'm yours, Alex, and yes, I'll stay with you. I can't wait."

As I said goodnight to Alex, I couldn't help but wonder if those words I said to him were the beginning of my own love story. One could only hope. 


	5. Chapter 5

My heart was racing as I stood on pit road. It was after practice and the sun was starting to go down. Alex told me to meet him here, wearing the same exact outfit I wore in my profile photo. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but it was no use. I kept fixing my hair, pulling my shirt down and kicking little pieces of rubber that fell off the tires during practice.

I needed Alex to hurry up before I talked myself out of meeting him.

I spun around, looking for my exits as a 'just in case', when I saw _him._

My Alex.

He stood where the cars turn into the garage, his hands in his pockets while wearing his Nationwide shirt. When our eyes met, I swear time stood still. He gave me that earth-shattering smile that had my heart flying out of my chest as he walked up to me.

"Ella," he cooed, finally standing in front of me. I looked up into his bright eyes and melted. His smile had the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like crazy. I felt like a schoolgirl who finally gets to go out with her crush. "You came."  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I swear Alex began to blush.  
"This is so surreal," his hand brushed against mine, "I really wasn't sure if you would come."  
"Why?" I looked down to where his hand was so close to mine. I took a breath and interlocked our fingers. Somehow, his smile got even bigger.   
"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess I'm being silly and comparing myself to your fictional character. I'm not him, and I can't even pretend to be."  
"Alex," I reached up, placing the palm of my hand on his cheek. He placed his hand on top of mine, leaning in to it. "I know you're not him. He's just some fictional character I made up one day that just happens to have your name and image. I'm not here because of him, I'm here because of _you_. I've told you this before and I'll tell you again and again and again. I've fallen for you. Not racecar driver Alex Bowman, not fictional character Alex Bowman, but the man behind the firesuit. It may be too early to tell you this Alex, but my heart only beats for you."  
"It's never too late. Mine does, too. I can't get you out of my mind. You're in my every waking thought."  
"Then why the doubt?"  
"I had to make sure."  
"Master Bowman, unsure?" I cocked my head and gave him shit eating grin. I got a laugh out of Alex and then it was his turn to get me back. "Alex!" I squealed when he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and swirling me. "Put me down!"  
"What's the safe word?"  
"Loose! Loose!" I giggled, falling into Alex's arms as he put me down.  
"I can't believe you're here."  
"I can't, either." I smiled up to him as he moved in closer, cupping my face with his hands.

Alex was so much taller than me, but that didn't matter. He easily leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips against mine. "Is this okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes.  
"Yes," I pulled him down even more, locking my lips against his and _finally_ kissed the man I've been wanting since the first day I've laid eyes on.

I still can't believe this is happening.

**

"I was thinking..." Alex said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. It was really late, we just got back from going out to dinner with William Byron and his girlfriend and didn't want to go to bed yet. It was so surreal that I was at dinner with Alex and him, but as the night went on, it felt like I've known those two my whole life. Alex made me feel so warm and welcomed, and he never left my side. So now, we're back in his RV, cuddling and listening to music as we just chatted about everything under the sun.  
"Should I be worried?" I joked.  
"Heyyyy!" I giggled as he squeezed me.  
"I'm joking, Alex! I just wanted to tease you."  
"Ella, you've been a fucking tease every since I've started talking to you." Alex nuzzled his nose into my neck, tickling my skin and then pressing a kiss. "Like when I first saw your profile photo, I told myself there was no way you could have been a fan of mine."  
"Alex, I've been a fan since day one. I've always believed in you. And give yourself some credit here, you're good looking, you could have anyone that you wanted." Sadness filled my heart at this revelation. Alex could have some Monster Energy Girl or any of the hot pit lizards that flaunt their stuff on Sundays. He could have anyone.  
"I don't want just anyone, I want you."  
"You really mean that?"  
"Ella, I wouldn't have reached out to you if that wasn't the case. Yeah, I was curious to know what this story you were writing was about, but then I got to know you. You say you've fallen for the man behind the firesuit, well, Ella, I've fallen for the woman behind the fanfiction. You're so smart and talented, amazing with words and you make me feel something I've never felt before. Plus you encourage me, make sure I'm having a good day even if you're not. You put myself and even others first. You're so selfless that it drives me absolutely crazy. I'm still in awe that I can call you my mine. I feel like it's you who could have anyone, not me."  
"I don't want anyone else," I confessed, turning in Alex's arms so I could see him.  
"I don't want anyone else, either." Alex leaned down, capturing my lips in his.

When Alex pulled away from me, he took my heart with him. It was officially his and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**

"What were you going to say last night before things got serious between us?" I was laying in Alex's arms, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The last 24 hours have been surreal, I can't believe believe I'm laying in his bed right now.  
"Oh, you caught that I didn't finish that thought." I glanced up at him to find Alex avoiding my eyes and blushing.  
"Master Bowman, blushing?" He bit his lip and that sent a rush down my spine.

We haven't done anything besides kissing and cuddling, but seeing him blush and a little worked up right now was turning me on.

Suddenly, Alex was rolling us over so I was on my back with him hovering over my body.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted this moment to happen," I confessed in a whisper.  
"And how does that moment go on?" Alex dipped his head down, placing a kiss on my neck. It was my now my turn to blush. "Ella Jean, too shy to tell me?" Alex fell to my side with his leg hooked over my hip, his arm over my stomach and his lips underneath my ear. Feeling him wrapped around me had my heart soaring.  
"I think you're trying to distract me."  
"If I wanted to distract you, I would do this." Alex's hand played with the hem of my tank top, pushing it up and up to expose my stomach. His fingertips lazily drew designs, causing me to break out into goosebumps.

Alex's lips pressed against my skin gently, then his tongue darted out to lick my outer ear. A soft moan escaped my lips and then I gasped when I felt this fingers... _there._

"Am I distracting you enough now, Ella?" Alex's breath was hot on my neck as he placed open mouth kisses on me. "I didn't hear your answer." I whimpered out a yes as Alex's fingers parted my lips and touched my hot center. "Is this what you've always wanted?" Alex's voice was getting deeper and more raspy.  
"Yes," I moaned, turning my head so I could kiss Alex.  
"I love how wet you are for me." He kissed me back, his tongue demanding and controlling, moving at the same speed of his fingers.  
"Alex!" I groaned, my back arching off the bed.  
"That's it, baby girl, cum for Master." Alex whispered those words against my lips and I lost it.

I moaned Alex's name loudly as I came, my orgasm blossoming from deep within as Alex's fingers rubbed against my clit. He pulled it out of me so easily that from the first touch, I was already falling into that abyss.

I can't believe Alex just gave me an orgasm. It was a small, but powerful one, and I couldn't help but smile as I came down from my high.

"I think you need to distract me a little more if you think I'm going to forget what you're avoiding." Alex laughed and resumed his position half laying on me.  
"I can't get anything by you, can I?" I snuggled in closer to him, turning so I can place my hand on his hip and rub my nose against his.  
"No, but if you tell me, I'll do something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." I started to push down the fabric of his boxers as he gasped in surprise.  
"You'll probably think I'm a freak."  
I couldn't help but laugh at that confession. "And I write bondage fanfiction in my spare time about you. Who's the freak now?" My hand found Alex's thickness and he moaned. "If you tell me, I'll suck you dry." I licked into his mouth, squeezing his cock. Alex broke the kiss and growled.  
"I want to tie you up and fuck you, Ella. I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk the next day. I want to spank you, bite you, mark you as _mine._ I want to use you until I get my fill. I want to be your _Master_ ," he growled.

I closed my eyes and shivered as he said this to me, then I gave him the most devilish smile I could muster and pushed him on his back.

"Alex Bowman, a freak?"I settled in between his legs, taking his cock in my hands and bending down to press my lips to his tip. "If only he knew how much of a freak _I_ was." I smiled as I took him fully into my mouth as his eyes never left mine.

The moment I swirled my tongue around this base, was when he broke the eye contact and moaned, a sound I will never get tired of.

I continued sucking him off, enjoying his mews and memorizing each and every thing that drove him crazy. He loved it when I licked the underside of his crown, hummed with him fully in my mouth, and when I played with his balls.

"Ella!" Alex's hands were in my hair, pulling and tugging. "I'm gonna come!" Hot spurts of come shot down my throat as I sucked him dry. "Fuck, baby girl, c'mere." Alex sat up and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head back on his chest like I did earlier, his heartbeat now racing a million miles per second. I couldn't believe that I was the cause for that. I also couldn't believe that I just had him in my mouth. Somehow, that turned me on even more.

After a breath, I reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I would love for you to be my Master." 


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel eyes on me as I stood next to Alex on pit road. I was hesitant when he asked me to stand with him before the race. "I don't want to distract you before you get into your car. I'll be happy with just watching from the grandstands."  
"That's nonsense. I want you by my side, Ella, you're the calm before the storm and I _need_ that right now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. I want you by my side. I need you now more than anything." Alex was right, I couldn't stand back in the shadows, even though I'm more comfortable there. He needed all the support he can get after the horrible weekend he's had with practice and getting sick.

Alex's hand found mine as the National Anthem was sung, I couldn't help but look over to him and smile. "You've got this, Bowman," I whispered to him, taking his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. "See you in victory lane?"  
"You bet your ass you will." He kissed my nose and then gave me a tight hug before climbing into his car.

It wasn't victory lane where I met Alex after the race, instead, it was by his car where he was laid out with medical personnel by his side. My heart was in my throat when he looked at me, his face red from how dehydrated he was with tears streaming down his face. I felt so helpless in this moment that all I could do was stand shock still as everything unfolded.

Anger bubbled up in me as I watched another driver approach Alex, hitting him while he was down. My feet started moving, angry words flowing from my mouth as I went after him.

"Ella!"

My world stopped when I heard Alex's strained voice call my name.

"He's not worth it." I turned to Alex, who was being helped into a golf cart.  
"You don't deserve that, Alex, no matter what happened on the track, you don't deserve that shit when you're down." I crawled into the seat next to him, wrapping him up in my arms as he laid his head on my shoulder.

Pretty sure I was the only thing holding him together in this moment.

I held Alex's hand the whole time he sat in the chair in the in-field medical center as he got fluid from an IV drip. "That feels good," he noted, nodding towards our hands. I didn't even realize I was rubbing my thumb against his.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like a million bucks," Alex laughed and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I see my Alex is back."  
"Your Alex," he mused, "I love the sound of that."  
"And I would love it if you would be quiet and rest like the doctor said."  
"How can I when the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting next to me?"  
"Alex!" I playfully hit him and he laughed.

I think it was safe to say that he was feeling better, despite what just happened.

**

Alex was playing with the keys to his car and I could tell he was stalling. I was inwardly grateful for it because I didn't want our time to come to an end, either. The crowds have long gone, celebration in victory lane has moved on to other areas of the in-field. It just seemed like Alex and I were the only ones still lingering around the now empty drivers lot.

He let out a deep sigh and I knew there was something on his mind. Finally, he looked at me, his hazel eyes scanning every inch of me, like it was going to be the last time he saw me, but deep down, we both knew that wasn't the case.

"I feel so selfish right now. I should have made sure you made it home safely hours ago, but yet, I can't seem to part ways with you. I don't want this perfect weekend to end."   
"You're not selfish, Alex, I could have left, but I _couldn't_. I had to make sure you were okay." I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his center as he placed his chin on the top of my head.   
"Come home with me." My heart stopped beating. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I need you here with me."  
"Are you positive?" I looked up into his watery eyes and I knew this was beyond him being selfish. He really needed someone to be there with him.   
"It's so crazy, we hardly know each other and only officially met two days ago, but there's just something that's drawing me near to you and I can't let that go. I... I can't let you go." His arms were so tight around me as he confessed this to me. "And after today, I can't be alone."  
"Okay." I don't even have to think about this. I want to be with Alex, either just for tonight, or just for this weekend. I'm not even going to question what he's asking me or what he's telling me, because I feel it, too.  
"Yeah?"  
"I mean, yeah," I moved my arms to his chest, placing my hands right over his heart. "I feel it, too." I looked up at him, feeling his heart racing underneath my palms. He grabbed my chin, tilting my head up and smiled down at me.

How did I get so lucky?

"On another thought, should I bring home my biggest fan? I don't want her to start stalking me or anything."  
"Hey!" I pushed him away but he just pulled me back in. I laughed as he hugged me tightly, and then just as quickly as I was laughing, he captured my lips in his, promising me so much more than words can say.

**

"This isn't too soon, is it?" I shook my head no as Alex and I stumbled into his bedroom, kissing and undressing each other with every step. "I mean, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
"Alex," I huffed, stopping him so he would look at me, "please stop doubting this. I want to be with you," I said, holding his hands in mine, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I pulled him into me, my hands going behind his head and pulling him down so his forehead touched mine. "You're the first man that has ever made me _feel_ something," I whispered against his lips, "my heart is yours Alex," I breathed, "my mind, my soul, my body. I _want_ you."

Alex crashed his lips to mine, backing me up until my legs hit the back of his bed. "Up," he demanded, picking me up at my waist and throwing me to the center of the bed. I laughed as he chucked his jeans with an eager smile on his lips. "Come to Master, baby girl." He grabbed me by my ankles, pulling me towards the edge of the bed where he stood in just his boxers. "I need to taste you." Alex pulled down my shorts and undies at the same time and wasted no time getting on his knees.

"You're glistening for me," he purred, nosing my center, "you smell divine." I shivered in anticipation as Alex locked eyes with me, opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to lick me.  
"Fuck!" I arched my back off the bed as Alex's tongue licked up my center.  
"You taste so fucking good." I reached down, grabbing a hold of Alex's hair, pulling and tugging him as he sucked on my clit.

It didn't take long until I was cumming on his tongue. My back arched off the bed as my body tensed up. I couldn't breathe, let alone moan out his name.

Alex kissed my inner thigh, moving up my body, pulling down the lacy fabric of my bra to free my breast. I moaned as his tongue darted out to lick my nipple. "Alex," I whined, my fingernails going down his back as he teased me.

"Let me make you feel good, baby girl," he breathed against my chest, moving over to free my other breast and taking it into my mouth. I swear the moment he began to nibble on my nipple, a shock of pleasure went straight to my already aching core.  
"Shouldn't I be the one to do that after what happened today?" I took his head in my hands so he would look at me.  
"You already do so much for me, Ella, let _me_ show _you_ just how much you mean to me." Alex's eyes were full of warmth as he stared down at me. "I know things are happening so fast for us but I need to show you how I feel." I wordlessly shook my head yes, knowing exactly what Alex was talking about.

I was beginning to fall in love with him, too.

Alex began to kiss my neck, biting and licking his way back down my body until he was at the apex of my thighs. "I cannot get enough of you." He placed an open mouth kiss at my center, causing me to squirm on the bed.

Before I could fall over that edge again, he moved off the bed completely.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched Alex intently as he stripped off his boxers. My mouth watered when I saw his thickness bounce up towards his belly button. "There's plenty of time for that later." I blushed, realizing he caught on to my stare.  
"Either Master needs to have his way with me, or I'm going to get on my knees and suck you off." Alex's head fell back and he groaned as he took his cock in his hands, jerking it a few times.  
"You're killing me."  
"How do you think I feel? My pussy is aching and the most beautiful man is standing naked in front of me. I need you in me, _Master._ " I opened my legs wide for him and his eyes immediately went to my already come covered pussy.  
"You don't play fair."  
"I never said I did." I smirked, sitting up and taking off my bra. Alex didn't even noticed, he was still jerking off as he stared at my naked body.  
"Fuck, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." My heart soared when he whispered those words to himself. I know I wasn't meant to hear, but I did.  
"Alex," I cooed, beckoning him to me.

The atmosphere shifted at this moment; the overwhelming need of being with each other took over, no more teasing, no more games, no more calling him my Master.

Alex Bowman was now my lover.

We both cried out in pleasure as he finally made the connection; his cock stretching me in the most delicious way.

Alex fell on top of me, his arms going on either side of my head as his hips began to move with mine. "You feel so good," he murmured in my ear, humming and moaning as I shifted against him.  
"You're so thick," I gasped, relishing in the fact that I felt so fucking full. He doesn't even compare to the other men I've been, his cock was long and thick and it was hitting me in that spot that had me gasping for breath and digging my nails into his ass.

Alex rolled us over onto our sides, holding my leg up over his hip. His mouth met mine in a breathless moan, kissing and biting into my mouth.

I kept moaning his name with every thrust, the pleasure of being with Alex was already sending me over that blissful edge.

His hands roamed my body, up and down my side, my breasts and to my ass where his finger pressed at my entrance. This new sensation had me clenching around his dick where he cursed into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me as my body, mind, and soul connected with Alex. I was never going to forget this night. Alex was marking me as his in every way possible.

"I'm close," he breathed, his hips stuttering against mine. I found his neck, kissing and then licking up to his ear.  
"Come for me, Master," I moaned and I was rewarded with the most orgasmic sound I've ever heard.

Alex's cock twitched as he came, his mouth clamping down on my shoulder as he moaned my name. His hand dug into my ass, holding me so tightly to him.

His orgasm set off mine; my eyes slamming shut, my pussy clenching all around his hardness and that pleasure erupting from deep within exploding all over my body. The way that he made me feel was indescribable and I couldn't wait to feel that way again with him.

Alex sighed, kissing my forehead. It was a such a tender moment that I couldn't say anything but look into his eyes.

"Ella Jean, you've stolen my heart."  
"You've stolen mine, as well."

Alex held me tightly in his arms as we fell asleep and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this man was going to be forever mine. 


	7. Epilogue

_**Six Months Later** _

"I think this is the last of them!" Alex placed the last box into the moving truck and turned to look at me. "I can't believe this is happening."  
"I know!" I glanced back at my apartment building, it's been my home for the past 5 years and now, I'm moving in with my boyfriend, who, I still can't believe is mine.  
"Who knew that writing dirty fanfiction would bring us together?" Alex wrapped his arms around my center, placing his head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.  
"Who knew you would be so kinky and into that?" I kissed him back and he just laughed. "Which, by the way, my wrists still hurt from you tying me up last night."  
"Poor baby," he mocked, grabbing my wrist and kissing it where I had a little red mark. "Guess that means we can't use these then?" Alex produced a pair of handcuffs and my vision went a little fuzzy with the idea of being cuffed to the bedpost.  
"I did not say that." He laughed and put them back into his pocket, "if fact, I think we need to see if these work." I moved away from him, heading towards the passenger side of the truck.   
"I think you're right." He gloated, knowing there was no doubt I would say no to them.

With one more glance over my shoulder, I said goodbye to my past. My future climbed into the driver's seat, turning the truck on and looking at me with such love in his eyes.

"C'mon, Ella Jean, let's spend the rest of our lives together."  
"I love you so much." I hopped up, placing a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you, even more."

**

_Rosalie stood in victory lane, her eyes filled with tears as the man she so desperate loved knelt before her, holding a black box with a giant diamond ring._

_"I couldn't do this without you, Rose; I couldn't win these races and this championship without you. You've been my light in the midst of my darkness, my rock, my anchor, my_ everything _. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"_

_Rosalie shook her head yes, unable to speak as the single three letter word got lost in her throat. None of that mattered though, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Alex, the man she fell in love with the moment she laid eyes on him._

_The crowd erupted, Alex's teammates began celebrating, beer and champagne flying everywhere, celebrating the teams success on winning the championship and our engagement._

_"I love you so much," I whispered the moment we could get away.  
_ _"I love you, even more." He cooed, kissing her for all to see.  
_ _"I need to tell you something." Alex looked at her with a smile on her face. He noticed she was holding her stomach and his heart stopped beating.  
"You're not?" He smiled brightly and she shook her head yes._ _"I'm going to be a father!" He yelled, picking up Rosalie and spinning her around. "God, how did I get so lucky?" He pressed his forehead to Rose's, taking in the moment. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
_ _"I can't wait, either, Master Bowman." Alex beamed down at Rose before capturing her lips in his, sealing the promise of forever._

_~ Fin ~_

_Authors Note: Ella Jean here! This is so crazy. I never expected in my wildest dreams that I would write a story like this, let alone it becoming a massive hit. I want to thank every single person who took their time out of their day to read this, to comment, and to recommend it to their friends. It means so much to me, more than I can ever tell._

_As a little life update: Writing this story has also lead me to the love of my life, someone I never expected to meet, let alone fall in love with it._

_I'm not one to boast, but the next time you see Alex's girlfriend standing next to him on pit road, just know she has every intention of keeping that boy happy, especially when he begs for more dirty fanfiction written about him ;)_

_Seriously though, who knew you could write your way into someone's heart? Because I didn't, but I'm certainly glad that I did, because my life wouldn't be complete without him._

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
